Here With You
by soundslikeaplan
Summary: "Well, it looked really cool to climb onto…," Blaine answered. He jumped from the branch he was currently nestled on to one of the lower ones  still a good seven feet from the ground , giving Kurt what he hoped was an innocent smile.  Klaine; Fluff


Here with You

„What are you doing?"

Kurt sounded only slightly unnerved. That was a good sign. Blaine was nearly completely sure that his boyfriend was not seriously upset right now. Even from up here he could make out Kurt's almost amused expression.

"Well, it looked really cool to climb onto…," Blaine answered. He jumped from the branch he was currently nestled on to one of the lower ones (still a good seven feet from the ground), giving Kurt what he hoped was an innocent smile.

"You know, I believe you might have a problem with climbing onto stuff," Kurt commented, standing a few feet away, arms crossed over his chest. "First all the furniture, I thought that was just a performing thing, and now trees as well… tell me why I put up with you again?"

"I'm quite sure it's my charming personality that makes up for it."

Blaine sat down, hooking his legs around the tree's branch and leaned back until he slid up-side down, now facing away from Kurt. He was quite sure he heard Kurt chuckle and he could just picture him repositioning his sachet on his shoulder, shaking his head. One moment later Kurt was back in his vision, bending a little so he was face-to-face with Blaine.

Kurt smiled, now only amused. "Risking I'm repeating myself here, but what are you doing?"

Blaine made a contemplating face, failing to keep from smiling altogether.

"Well… actually…," Blaine said before he caught Kurt around the neck, pulling him close, so their faces where only inches apart, "trying to get you close enough so I can do this."

Kurt made a really adorable squeaky noise, followed by an exasperated 'Blaine!' followed by a sigh that was more content than annoyed, one hand coming up to touch Blaine's cheek. They both looked at each other for a while, not saying anything.

"You know, I'm feeling like Spider Man right now," Blaine commented softly, threading his fingers through Kurt's hair. "I want to kiss you." He looked up at Kurt cautiously, stilling his antics.

Kurt momentarily tensed, because even though they were in the middle of Dalton's private park and the only people nearby where friends of Blaine's, he was still not used to public displays of affection. It was only for a moment though before he relaxed, stepping closer, gently pressing his lips to Blaine's.

Truth be told it, the upside-down kiss had looked more spectacular in the movie. The angle was kind of awkward and both boys where a little at a loss for what to do with their hands. They still kissed for a long moment, just enjoying being this close to each other and hearing the other's breath and feeling eyelashes softly touching their faces.

Kurt eventually pulled back, eyes crossing a little as he tried to focus on Blaine's face again.

"Are you coming down now?" he asked, voice just that much lower.

Blaine leaned in and pecked Kurt's cheek, before he placed his hands on the branch on either side of his knees, giving Kurt time to step back. He swung forwards with his legs, his body following, like a somersault in the air, until his feet touched the ground.

When he looked up, Kurt had vanished from where he had been standing just a moment before. It didn't take Blaine long to figure out where he had gone. The boy had walked around the tree, picking up Blaine's discarded blazer, which Blaine had cast off just before he had started to climb.

Kurt had that smile on his face, the same he wore after their first kiss. It still sent chills through Blaine's body when he realized it was him that caused that smile that could literally light up a room. Kurt had often worn an expression Blaine could only describe as _lonely_ when they had first gotten to know each other. He had seemed cautious most of the time, guarded. Now, two months into their relationship, those walls were nearly completely down when they were together, or at least that was how it seemed to Blaine.

Kurt extended the blazer to Blaine, tilting his head a tad.

"What is it?" he asked and Blaine realized he must have been staring. He took the blazer, but before Kurt could pull back Blaine's other hand reached up, interlinking fingers with Kurt's.

"Nothing," Blaine answered, looking up at Kurt with a fond smile on his lips. "I'm just happy you're here."

_Fin_


End file.
